SMS with you
by Reading4You
Summary: Det fanns onödiga, konstiga, romantiska, allvarliga, skämtsamma... ja alla slags sms som skickades mellan Kurt och Blaine. Det kunde vara sms om bara små grejer som t.ex. att man sitter på en tråkig lektion till att man ville prata om något viktigt efter skolan men sedan fanns det också de sms som ingen borde se. W.Notes: Kanske översätts till engelska ;) Kommentera gärna :)
1. Chapter 1

Klaine hade varit ihop ett tag nu men det plingade fortfarande från Kurts och Blaines mobiler från sms:en som skickades mellan dem. Sms:en var rätt obetydliga egentligen men de fick ändå Kurt att bli lika glad varje gång. Det kunde vara sms om bara små grejer som . att man sitter på en tråkig lektion till att man ville prata om något viktigt efter skolan men sedan fanns det också de sms som ingen borde se.

Kurt gick längs McKinleys korridorer och saknade sin pojkvän som just nu befann sig på en tråkig lektion borta i Westerville. Kurts pojkvän, Blaine, gick nämligen på en skola där borta för endast pojkar, borde Kurt oroa sig? Det gjorde han i alla fall inte (ibland bara) men skolan, som hette Dalton var en internatskola. Det var ibland till en fördel men ofta till en nackdel för det innebar att det var svårt för Blaine och Kurt att träffas så ofta. Deras hem låg ungefär 2 timmar ifrån varandra och även om de brukade mötas på Lima beans som låg ungefär mittemellan så var det svårt att finna tiden mellan skola, glee och skolarbete att kunna träffas. Men som tur då fanns mobilerna. Denna underbara uppfinning som nu Kurt var väldig glad fanns när han läste det senaste sms:et som Blaine hade skickat till honom.

"Matten är så seg fattar typ inget av vad läraren säger. Saknar dig! XOX Blaine"

Han var så söt och Kurt hade fortfarande svårt att fatta att Blaine var hans pojkvän men det kändes väldigt naturligt mellan dem. Kurt svarade på en gång.

"Äh, du vet mycket väl som jag att du fattar allting som han säger :P Däremot fattar jag ingenting av vad min historielärare säger, seriöst han vet knappt vad som hände honom igår! Er lärare är i alla fall rolig! XOX Kurt"

"Hur vet du? :O XOX Blaine"

"Nick skickar skämt hela tiden som han säger och de är roliga, får min lektion lite bättre i alla fall XOX Kurt"

Blaine sneglade bak och mycket riktigt satt Nick och flinade och sms:ade med sin mobil. Blaine försökte få Nicks uppmärksamhet men lyckades inte. Han svarade istället på Kurts sms.

"Kurt, är du sms-otrogen mot mig? räcker inte mina sms till för att förbättra din lektion?... XOX Blaine"

Kurt försökte att inte skratta för högt åt ett skämt som Nick hade skickat när han fick svar från Blaine. Han läste det och saker var inte lika roligt igen men ett flin smög upp i ansiktet på Kurt. Var Blaine lite svartsjuk? Kurt skakade smått på huvudet och svarade.

"Åh, Blaine dina sms gör hela min dag! Men faktum är att de inte innehåller lika mycket att skratta åt :P och ärligt så är det, det jag behöver just nu ;) XOX Kurt"

Blaine tänkte bara om det är humor Kurt vill ha så är det han ska få. Blaine skulle konkurrera ut Nick att inget han skickade skulle vara roligare.

"Du kan säga till Nick att det är game on! Jag kommer att vinna! XOX Blaine"

Kurt läste sms:et och log. Blaine var gullig och Kurt älskade sin pojkvän för att vilja vara den som skulle roa honom och även ta dessa småsaker på stort allvar. Kurt gjorde i alla fall som sin pojkvän hade sagt och skickade ett sms till Nick.

"Nu är du i trubbel Nick. Blaine säger: Game on! xP *: Kurt"

Nick fattade inte riktigt vad Kurt menade med sms:et mellan kollade framåt mot Blaine och såg då hur Blaine funderade och höll mobilen i handen. Nick förstod då vad det handlade om. Nick flinade och antog utmaningen.

"Det här ska bli kul! Beredd dig, Kurt! XD *:Nick"

Kurt såg sms:et och funderade på vad han egentligen hade lyckas med, hur skulle det här sluta? Men Kurt visste bättre än att försöka stoppa någon av dem dessutom kunde det här väl inte bli något annat än roligt.


	2. Chapter 2

10 minuter senare.

Kurt hade suttit i klassrummet och försökt hålla sig för skratt de senaste minuterna. Det blev svårare och svårare för varje sekund men… ibland lättare. Mercedes tittade konstigt på Kurt som satt med handen för munnen och tittade på mobilen. Mercedes hade förstått sedan ett tag att Blaine hade något med det här att göra. De båda pojkarna brukade försöka skämta och busa under lektionerna men nu började det gå för långt. Läraren hade kollat konstigt på Kurt och hade redan två gånger sagt till och frågat Kurt vad som var så roligt. Kurt hade skärpt till sig och försökt att lyssna på läraren men misslyckades när nästa sms kom. Sms:et var från Blaine och Kurt läste hela sms:et som var relativt långt men när han hade läst klart kröp ett leende upp på läpparna och Kurt kunde inte sluta där. Kurt la ner mobilen och började skratta för högt. Kurt kunde inte hålla tillbaka det. Skämtet gick runt i huvudet. Kurt hörde knappt att läraren sa till honom att gå till rektorn. Kurt reste sig i alla fall och samlade ihop sina grejer och gick ut men väl ute så stannade han och vek sig av skratt. Trots att han just hade blivit utslängd och skickad till rektorn. Mercedes kunde bara inte förstå Kurts beteende men hon visste hur hon skulle ordna upp saken. Mercedes tog upp sin mobil och skickade iväg ett sms till en viss liten Dalton kille.

Blaine satt fortfarande på mattelektionen och var stolt över sitt senaste skämt som han hade skickat iväg. Blaine tänkte inte låta Nick vinna. Han skulle vara den som fick sin pojkvän att skratta mest. Blaine kände det vibrera i fickan och trodde att han nu skulle få respons från Kurt men istället såg att han att det var Kurts vän Mercedes som hade skickat ett sms. Han läste:

"Blaine! Vad tusan pågår? Kurt blev exakt utslängd från klassrummet och skickad till rektorn för att han började skratta och inte kunde sluta. Man kan fortfarande höra honom utanför klassrummet. Och om mina misstankar är korrekta, som de säkert är, så har du något med det här att göra. Korrekt? *: Mercedes"

Blaine flinade och vände sig om för att titta på Nick och såg att han fortfarande satt och funderade och försökte komma på något bra skämt. Han vann! Kurt skrattade på grund av honom och hans skämt. Blaine bestämde sig för att svara Mercedes först innan hon fick riktigt rage på honom och det var något att verkligen inte ville råka utför. Blaine hade hört tillräckligt från Kurt för att hålla sig på Mercedes goda sida.

"Hej Mercedes! Jag ville bara få Kurt att skratta, Nick sms:ade honom och fick honom att skratta men jag ville visa att jag var den som fick honom att skratta mest och det fick jag *: Blaine"

Mercedes läste sms:et och suckade. Typiskt pojkvänner… Sam var likadan. En gång hade Mercedes sagt att inget fick henne att le och skratta som stand-up komiker. Mercedes hade tänkt visa ett klipp för Sam men han hade en annan idé och verkade inte ha gillat det Mercedes hade sagt om att han inte fick henne att le mest och det hade slutat illa. Nästa dag hade han kallat henne till auditoriet och då körde han igång showen. Han stod mitt på scenen och körde igång sitt egna skrivna stand-up material. Det var gulligt men också rent av fruktansvärt. Stand-up var inte hans grej. Han var visserligen bra på imitationer men verkligen inte stand-up. Mercedes försökte att skratta och inte såga honom för hårt. Hon ville ju fortfarande ha kvar honom efter showen och dessutom var det faktiskt gulligt. Det var ju i alla fall bra att Blaine och Sam brydde sig tillräckligt för att göra en glad. Mercedes skickade ett svar tillbaka:

"Okej, hobbit. Men nu vill jag veta vad som fick Kurt att skratta så mycket (inte alls nyfiken) ;P *:Mercedes"

Samtidigt fick Mercedes ett sms från Sam.

"Hey baby Ska vi ses efter skolan och kanske _se på film_? Saknar dig! Varför läser du historia igen? XOX Sam"

"Sam, jag har ju sagt det för att jag behöver meriterna dessutom är det inte alltid tråkigt. Men längtar tills den är slut! ;P och Sam tror du inte jag vet vad som menas med _se på film_? XOX Mercedes"

"Jag vet inte vad du pratar om (a) vet bara att jag saknar dig! Men om du inte vill... XOX Sam"

"Äh, vi ses hemma hos dig efter skolan. Saknar dig och dessutom gillar jag att _se på film_ I alla fall om det är med dig XOX Mercedes"

Mercedes och lade ner mobilen för att läraren började vara henne på spåren och hon ville inte bli av med mobilen 20 min innan lektionen var slut. Mercedes märkte att man inte längre hörde Kurt skratta i korridoreren. Hon kände en vibration i fickan och kunde inte låta bli att titta på sms:et som var från Blaine. Mercedes kunde knappt hålla sig för skratt, hon dök ner med huvudet mot bänken och tänkte över munnen för att hålla sig från att också bli skickad till rektorn på grund av Blaines skämt.

Undertiden hade Kurt lugnat ner sig och torkade bort tårarna som hade kommit från att han hade skrattat så mycket. Kurt gick sakta till rektorn och kände att det var ju ingen mening att skynda. Kanske kunde Kurt t.o.m. dra ut på det så att han inte hann tillbaka till historian. Kurt kände en vibration i fickan.

"Jag vann! Inget mera skratta mer åt någon annan! I will kick their asses! XOX Blaine"

Kurt suckade lite. Blaine kunde vara för gullig ibland men däremot behövde Blaine veta vad han hade åstadkommit med sin lilla tävling.

"Okej, lugna ner dig Blaine. Jag blev faktiskt skickad till rektorn på grund av det, inte lika kul :/ XOX Kurt"

Kurt var inte upprörd och tyckte ärligt talat att det bara var roligt och värt det men Kurt ville retas lite med Blaine.

Blaine däremot undrade om han hade gått lite långt när han hade sett Kurts svar efter att ha gett loser tecknet till Nick. Blaine hoppades inte att Kurt var sur för han ville ju bara visa att han var den som kunde få sin pojkvän att skratta mest.

"Kurt, jag är ledsen. Ville bara att du skulle tycka jag var roligast… Om du vill kan jag förklara att allt var mitt fel. XOX Blaine"

Kurt hade nu satt sig på en bänk i korridoren utanför rektorns kontor. Rektorn satt för tillfället och pratade i telefon så Kurt kände att det var bäst att inte störa.

"Blaine, det är lugnt ;) Ville bara retas lite med dig, tyckte själv att det var värt det. And by the way… you're always the one who makes me laugh the hardest! XOX Kurt"

"I love you XOX Blaine"

Kurt blev varm och kände hur han rodnade lite. Kurt hade ju läst och hört Blaine säga det förut men det värmde fortfarande på samma sätt och fick honom att känna sig speciell.

"I love you. Och förresten kom du på det skämtet själv? XOX Kurt"

Blaine blev alldeles varm inombords. Det kändes fortfarande underbart att höra Kurt säga och skriva de tre orden. Blaine kunde inte alltid tro att dem var menade för honom.

"Jag kom faktiskt på det själv True story! XOX Blaine"

"hm… kanske… XOX Kurt"

"Jag lovar! Tror du mig inte? XOX Blaine"

"Jag tror alltid dig, love Jag skulle älska att höra dig berätta det personligen XOX Kurt"

"Och jag skulle älska att berätta den för dig Har du möjlighet att komma upp idag efter skolan? P.S. ingen Warbler träning idag, Wes gavel är borta ;P XOX Blaine"

"Jag har ingen träning heller men skolan slutar inte förrän vid 17:00 så är vid dig 19:00. XOX Kurt"

"Men då måste du åka vid 21:00 om du vill vara hemma före 23:00… och då är det sedan länge mörkt och jag råkar veta att Burt inte gillar att du ska köra i mörkret efter en lång skoldag. Det kan vara farligt vet du ;) XOX Blaine"

"Det har du rätt i och jag vill ju inte krocka med min bil eller så. Det känns ju som det mest ansvarsfulla vore att jag stannade på Dalton tills jag var pigg och det har ljusnat igen ;) XOX Kurt"

"Det är det mest ansvarsfulla att göra och eftersom man inte ska dela rum med främlingar, är det nog bäst att du sover hos någon du känner XOX Blaine"

"Som Nick då eller? XOX Kurt"

Kurt visste att Blaine visste att han skojade. Kurt och Nick var bara kompisar och båda hade lyckliga förhållanden med två warbler killar.

"Jag tror inte det är en bra idé… Nick är upptagen hela dagen imorgon (ska jag se till). Så det går nog inte du får nog helt enkelt finna någon annan ;) XOX Blaine"

"Åh, i för sig känner jag en annan kille som går på Dalton, kan ju fråga honom XOX Kurt"

"Jaha, där ser man. Vilka kontakter du har på min skola XOX Blaine"

"Mm, han är mycket stilig. Han är också med i Warblers, faktiskt deras leadsinger och hans röst är helt fantastsikt. Känner du honom? XOX Kurt"

"Hm… nja du får nog beskriva honom lite mera XOX Blaine"

"Okej, han använder rätt mycket hårgelé (säkert en hel burk) och han kan vara lite goofy ibland och jag vet inte en enda som inte gillar honom. Men lite insiders om honom Hans hår helt stilrent men gillar när hans hårgelé går ur och lockarna kommer fram. Han är den som alltid får mig att skratta och ha kul Dessutom är han så sexig och har en fantastisk kropp, vet du vem det är nu? För det borde du nu, den här killen är inte svår att missa i alla fall XOX Kurt"

"En liten crush eller? Jag tror jag har en aning vem det är. Betyder det att du kommer efter skolan och sover över hos denna mystiska man? XOX Blaine"

"Mer än så vill jag säga Pappa sa att det gick bra. Börjar inte heller förrän 12:00 imorgon Förresten den killen jag snacka om, är du om du inte hade listat ut det. XOX Kurt"

"Jag kan inte vänta! Ska förberedda lite mat mm. något annat du vill ha? XOX Blaine"

"Åh, jag vill bara ha dig! XOX Kurt"

"Och jag dig! Kan du inte skolka och komma tidigare? (puppy eyes) XOX Blaine"

"Ge mig inte den blicken, Blaine. Om jag gör det måste ju du också skolka och dessutom vill du att jag råkar ut för mer trubbel? Kan bli relegerad you know. XOX Kurt"

"Äh, kan redan det han går igenom och ja, då kan du ju komma till Dalton istället XOX Blaine"

"Du vill mitt bästa som alltid Blaine(suck) men vi hörs och ses senare. Rektorn vinkar in mig nu, önska mig lycka till :P XOX Kurt"

"Alltid! Lycka till! XOX Blaine"

Kurt reste sig upp och gick in till rektorn.

**Kommentera gärna :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rektorn verkade minst sagt förvånad över att Kurt hade blivit skickad till honom men verkade inte bry sig direkt om en förklaring till varför utan gav bara Kurt en lapp och hänvisade honom tillbaka till nästa lektion. På lappen stod det att Kurt hade varit hos rektorn och det stod ingenting om att lappen skulle lämnas tillbaka med en underskrift så det första Kurt gjorde var att riva sönder den och slänga den i närmaste soppkorg. Pappa behövde inte veta att han hade blivit skickad till rektorn, vem vet vad han skulle ta ifrån honom då? Kurt gillade inte tanken på att vara utan mobil i en vecka och kände därför sig lugnad över att hans pappa aldrig skulle få reda på saken. Dessutom var han på bättre humör nu för han hade till och med missat resten av historian. Kurt fortsatte med ett leende mot nästa lektion, kemi, och hoppades att Artie inte hade blivit tagen som labbpartner. Kurt fick då ett sms från Mercedes:

"Hur går det, faschonista? Slutat skratta än? Blaine förklarade… ni har allt era upptåg :P *:Mercedes"

"Det går bra och du vet att du älskar våra upptåg Och ja, det har jag men det är risk att jag börjar igen nu när jag börjar tänker på skämtet igen xP Rektorn gav mig bara en lapp och skickade iväg mig, verkade inte bry sig direkt Ska till Blaine efter skolan. Hjälpa mig med mitt klädval? *:Kurt"

"Okej erkänner, de ger mig alltid ett skratt Ibland känns det faktiskt som att rektorn bara är där för utseendes skull, vilket är konstigt för han bär en BRUN KAVAJ! (puke) Men viktigare, självklart hjälper jag dig om du hjälper mig Ska till Sam sen *: Mercedes"

"Sant, man tycker han kan byta kläder ibland… Åh, vad kul älskar att vi har varsin pojkvän att hjälpa varandra klä upp sig inför *: Kurt"

"Definitivt, ska vi ses direkt efter skolan hem hos dig? Du kan ju hela min garderob så kan bara diskutera om det *: Mercedes"

"Och snygg är den Låter kanon! *: Kurt"

Kurt gick in i kemisalen och såg Artie sitta själv så han gick fram och satte sig bredvid honom. Kurt visste att Artie inte skulle ha något emot att jobba med honom för de var båda duktiga och ambitiösa i ämnet. Dessutom var Artie hans vän och inte trångsynt. Kurt skickade iväg ett snabbt sms innan lektionen började.

"Jag ska bara hem först och kolla kläder med Mercedes Men åker så fort som möjligt, saknar min Warbler XOX Kurt"

Kurt rörde sedan inte telefonen mer trots att han kände gensvaret komma.

Undertiden märkte Blaine att han inte fick något gensvar på sitt sms så han antog att Kurt hade lektion. Troligen ville han inte bli utslängd ännu en gång eller så gillade han faktiskt ämnet. Blaine hade också en annan lektion(religion) och satt nu istället bredvid Wes, som surade över att sin gavel var borta. Ämnet var rätt intressant tyckte Blaine för han var själv troende fast bara till en viss grad. Kurt trodde inte på Gud och det förstod han. De diskuterade nästan aldrig religion med varandra, vilket var helt okej men ibland är det roligt att kunna diskutera ämnet i en säker miljö som Dalton. Han visste att ingen i klassen skulle säga att han lever sitt liv fel ur en religiös aspekt, ingen skulle hålla med dem tankarna som fanns i vissa religiösa grupper. Det var alltid roligt på religion lektionen för det blev ofta väldigt intressanta diskussioner. Men trots att religion var kul längtade Blaine ändå till att den var över. Då skulle han ha gjort sista lektionen för dagen och då kunde Blaine förberedda för att Kurt skulle komma. Ordna lite romantik och hinna fråga Nick och Jeff om råd. Dessutom hinna reta Nick att Blaine faktiskt vann. Om bara klockan kunde gå lite fortare?

Klockan slog 17:00 och Kurt var på väg ut till sin bil. Han kom på att han hade fortfarande ett oläst sms.

"Kurt, du vet att du inte behöver klä upp dig, du är ser bra ut i vad som helst. Varför inte spara tid och komma i ingenting? XOX Blaine"

"Då har jag en fråga, vill du få ett paket som inte är inslaget? XOX Kurt"

Kurt fattade inte att han hade skrivit det. Visserligen blev han modigare på sms och Blaine fick honom alltid att känna sig säker men ändå. Kurt rodnade lite över det han hade skrivit som tur fanns det ingen i närheten som kunde fråga varför han rodnade. Trodde han i alla fall. Han såg inte personen längre bort som stod lutad mot en svart bil och iakttog Kurt.

Blaine kände vibrationen när han var mitt inne i en diskussion med Wes om vad man tyckte om heltäckande klädnad inom Islam. Han ursäktade sig och Wes återgick till att sura över sin gavel men tittade mer intresserat på Blaine när Blaines ögon mörknade. Wes visste att det bara var en kille som kunde få Blaine att se ut på det sättet med ett sms. Han flinade lite åt sin kompis som var alldeles förtrollad av sin pojkvän sen första gången han hade sett Kurt även om det hade tagit en evighet för Blaine att inse det. Det hade varit en ren pina att se Blaine vara så blind. Det hade ju varit uppenbart att de gillade varandra. Lika uppenbart som att Wes var tvungen att få veta vad som stod i sms:et.

Blaine läste sms:et.

"Då har jag en fråga, vill du få ett paket som inte är inslaget? XOX Kurt"

Blaine funderade lite på det och kom fram till att Kurt verkligen var som ett paket, inslagen i världens snyggaste kläder som Blaine inte kunde vänta på att slita av utan att bry sig för mycket om de gick sönder och sedan upptäcka att under inslagningen väntade världens bästa present. Kurt var verkligen världens bästa present och deras första gång hade varit magisk. Den var lugn och de utforskade varandra med sådan kärlek. Blaine blev helt varm inombords av att tänka på det och han längtade nu ännu mer efter Kurt. Han försökte att inte gå förlångt i tankarna för då skulle han verkligen få ett problem under lektionen. Blaine svalde och svarade istället på Kurts meddelande och försökte att tänka på något annat.

"Åh, det i för sig. Jag vill ju inte missa nöjet att slita av en present sin inslagning och leka med min bästa present. Jag har varit väldigt snäll i år (a) vill ha mitt stora och hårda paket XOX Blaine"

Kurt hade nu parkerat utanför sitt hus och gått in. Han visste att Mercedes skulle komma när som helst så han gick till sitt rum och satte sig på sängen. Han läste sms:et som Blaine hade skickat. Han rodnade kollosalt mycket och det vibrerade igen.

"Kurt, vad skriver du egentligen? Blaine fick plötsligt väldigt mörka ögon och verkade vara så att säga upphetsad. Roande däremot att se men tror inte du ska driva det för långt xP *: Wes P.S. vet du vart min gavel är? Säg i sådana fall!"

"Wes, jag säger inte det till dig! Fick han? *: Kurt P.S. har ingen aning vart din gavel är (a)"

"Ja definitivt. Ignorera min förra kommentar, driv det vidare! Vill se hur mycket vår Blainey boy klarar xD Och ge mig min gavel! I will hunt you down until you tell me! Mr Bang är inte glad! *: Wes"

"Lugn Wes, jag vet faktiskt inget. Hörde bara att den var borta och har du döpt din gavel?! :O You got problems my friend... Tänker inte få Blaine i problem, vi ska ändå ses senare *: Kurt"

"Åh… the warblers will be in problem (evil face). Ska ni ses senare, ska säga till alla att hålla sig borta då från den korridoren xD *: Wes"

"äh… som tur för dem (och mig) har ni ingen träning idag och ni behöver inte… eller stryk det. Håll er borta Men vi hörs Wes, ställ inte till för mycket problem *: Kurt"

"Haha, will do :P Jag ställa till problem? Aldrig, I'm an angel! Hörs loverboy ;P Kör inte slut på Blaine bara, vi behöver honom till regionals *: Wes"

Kurt rodnade över den sista kommentaren och svarade Blaine säkert helt röd i ansiktet.

"Blaine vi får fortsätta vårt samtal senare och håll tanken. Men Mercedes kommer nu, måste gå så att jag kan komma härifrån snabbare. By the way Wes spanar in dig. Hörs love XOX Kurt"

Kurt hörde mycket riktigt Mercedes komma nerför trapporna och öppnade dörren i nästa sekund och då började arbetet med vad de skulle ha på sig medan en svart bil körde förbi utanför och stannade sakta på andra sidan gatan.

**Kommentera gärna :)  
Hjälper faktiskt, fick mig att publicera detta kapitlet :) **

** : Vill bara tillägga varför min titel på denna berättelse är på engelska och även första kapitlet är det. Det är för att denna var tänkt att skrivas på engelska först men sedan började jag på svenska och glömde att döpa om titeln. :P Men förhoppningsvis är det ingen som stör sig på det =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy New Year Everybody! :D**

** : I detta kapitlet kommer Niff(=Jeff och Nick) :D och Klaine fortsätter ;D  
Vill även ge ett tack till min underbara syster som hjälpte till med roliga delar av detta kapitlet **

Blaine läste Kurts sms och var både glad och besviken att de hade avslutat deras samtal. Han visste däremot inte om han hade klarat mycket mer. Han läste den sista delen av sms:et och vände sig tvärt mot Wes. Wes låg bara mot bänken och flinade och mycket riktigt tittade på Blaine. Blaine höjde ögonbrynen och undrade vad Wes höll på med men ville inte fråga för det var helt tyst i klassrummet. De skulle höras tydligt. Wes fortsatte bara att flina men vände sedan huvudet mot tavlan igen. Blaine bestämde sig för att ignorera Wes och istället fundera ut vad han skulle göra av kvällen. Han och Kurt skulle definitivt fortsätta deras samtal. Mer personligt och kanske genomföra sina tankar istället för att prata om dem. Men han behövde hjälp. Han skickade ett sms till Jeff. Trots att Nick hade varit ett säkrare alternativ men han tänkte inte prata med Nick, i alla fall inte riktigt än.

"Hej Jeffrey! Jag behöver lite tips eller snarare hjälp... up for it? *: Blaine"

"Hej Blaine! Är det din inkompetens som romantiker som ställer till det eller? Och kalla mig inte Jeffrey! *: Jeff"

"Jag är inte inkompetent, har bara lite svårt att få det rätt när jag försöker! och hur visste du att det var romantiken jag behövde hjälp med? Det kanske var något helt annat som att vinna över Nick till min sida :P *:Blaine"

"Åh, Blaine jag har mina källor dessutom shipar hela Dalton Klaine We got the dirt on you ;P Och angående Nick, STAY AWAY! YOU KNOW I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DO TERRIBLE THINGS TO YOU! Your sincere Jeff "

" :O You? Cute little Jeffrey do terrible things to me? I don't believe you can *: Blaine"

"Oh I can and I will if you go after Nick. Terrible things are terrible things Blaine (evil laugh). *:Jeff"

"Jeffrey goes smart! xD Men jag skojade Jeff. Jag är mycket lycklig i mitt förhållande och därför behöver jag din hjälp (och kan få förhoppningsvis Nicks om han har glömt bort nederlaget ). *: Blaine"

"Okej jag ska hjälpa dig. ;) Vad är det för nederlag du snackar om? :O *:Jeff"

"Blaine, det var inget nederlag och jag har definitivt kommit över det *: Nick"

"Säger du bara för att du förlora! Don't mess with Harry Potter! *:Harry Potter"

"Oh nej, han tror att han är Harry Potter igen… Blaine vi har pratat om detta. DU ÄR INTE HARRY POTTER! *: Nick"

"DU ÄR INTE HARRY POTTER! *: Jeff"

"Sitter ni bredvid varandra eller? *:Blaine"

"Alltid *: Jeff"

"Instämmer med Jeff *: Nick"

"Klängigt! Dessutom vet jag att jag inte är Harry Potter men ni mugglare har ingen chans mot mig *: Blaine Potter!"

"Okej nu skickar bara jag, för Nick… ja gör annat. :P Och förresten du är lika klängig du, bara att din pojkvän inte är här. Lonely often or what! Blaine vi ska hjälpa dig men inget mer om Harry Potter, du är mugglare precis som vi och du är inte släkt med Harry Potter! *: Niff"

"Don't pick on me Jag skulle kunna vara släkt med honom, you don't know *:Blaine"

Nick och Jeff förstod att de kanske hade tagit det för långt nu. Blaine visste att Harry Potter inte fanns men han gillade att skämta om det och tog ibland illa upp när man gick emot honom för mycket. De visste att de var tvungna och rätta till allting.

"Förlåt. Blaine vad sägs om en trollsdomsduell sen? Efter vi har förberett din kväll ;) *: Niff"

"Yeah! You're going down! Möts vid mitt rum om 20 minuter *: Blaine"

"Okej låter bra *:Niff"

Blaine log och väntade nu bara ut tiden.

Kurt satte sig nu i bilen efter att ha valt och bestämt kläder åt både sig själv och Mercedes. Innan han startade bilen fick han in ett sms och eftersom han var ansvarsfull så stängde han av motorn och läste.

"Blaine have gone insane! :O Harry Potter fasen igen… men jag och Jeff försöker lösa det tills du kommer *:Nick"

Kurt skrattade bara och svarade.

"På väg nu Thank you for that Ibland blir det lite mycket med hans Harry Potter-besatt-_- *: Kurt"

"Förståeligt vi har båda pojkvänner som är besatta av någon. Din är i alla fall besatt av en påhittad person. Jeffs besatthet av Hannah Montana börjar gå mig på nerverna -_- Han vill ALLTID se på Hannah Montana the movie… jag drömmer om nätterna om hur den "råkar" ut för en olycka. *:Nick"

"Jag lider med dig *:Kurt"

"Ja och nu har Jeff fått för sig att han ska övertala the Warblers att göra Best of both worlds i Regionals -_- Du skulle sett när han kom in och framförde "Old blue jeans". Han bokstavligt talat sjöng till sina blåa jeans och alla som hade det på sig. Det slutade med att David fick bryta upp allting för alla började känna sig obekväma med att Jeff sjöng till deras asses -_- *:Nick"

"OH MY GOD! :O Och jag tyckte Blaine var pinsam när han försöker kasta trollformler på random folk på gatan. Där visste i alla fall ingen att jag var med honom -_- Maybe we need to have an intervention? *: Kurt"

"Troligen, vi kan verkligen välja dem. Men vad ska man göra, kärleken går inte att styra *:Nick"

"Sant men du fixa iordning Blaine och förresten tack på förhand att du fixar kvällen åt oss ;) Men måste åka nu om jag vill komma fram *:Kurt"

"Okej, tack. Säg inte till Blaine att du vet bara, han försöker verkligen. *:Nick"

"Självklart inte, jag gillar att han försöker och att ni sedan fixar extra gör det bara till en bättre kväll Ses Nick ;) *:Kurt"

"Åker hemifrån nu Blaine XOX Kurt"

Kurt lade ner mobilen och startade motorn och det bar av mot Dalton.

Senare på kvällen

"De kan inte vara mera uppenbara? *:Wes"

"Det är som de vill att alla ska veta vad de håller på med -_- *:David"

"Ska vi gå och säga till dem? *:Wes"

"Vill du verkligen ha den bilden på näthinnan? *:David"

"Ska vi spela x-box istället? 10 minuter stora salen ;) *:Wes"

"Sure, see ya! *:David"

När Wes och David kom till stora rummet var det massa elever där och alla verkade vara från samma korridor som Blaines rum låg i. Wes och David flinade mot varandra och schasade bort Trent och Thad från x-boxen och körde igång en omgång counterstrike.

**Kommentera gärna ****  
Det ger mig en push att skriva och det kan behövas ibland :P **


	5. Chapter 5

**W.N: Jag ursäktar att det har tagit sådan lååååånnnngggg tid för nästa kapitel att komma ut om någon har väntat på det. Jag kommer nog ha mer tid till sommaren att få ordning på mina stories, a lot to do before summer **

Nästa dag när Kurt satt på skolgården med Rachel och gick igenom låtförslag till regionals plingade det till i fickan. Han tog upp mobilen för ärligt talat skulle Rachel bara fortsätta snacka på om vilket solo hon skulle sjunga utan att låta Kurt kommentera. Det var ett sms från Blaine.

"Kurt you forgot something at my place? XOX Blaine"

"Vadå? XOX Kurt"

"Your kiss on my lips XOX Blaine"

"Det var ju glömskt av mig :0 XOX Kurt"

"Varför kommer du inte och hämtar den? XOX Blaine"

"Hinner inte :/ Finn ville att hela familjen skulle komma på hans fotbollsmatch så kan inte svika honom även om jag hellre varit med dig XOX Kurt"

"Åh, okej och jag måste stanna på Dalton i helgen, ska ha Warbler träning och städning av huset XOX Blaine"

"Blaine försökte du exakt lura in mig att vara på Dalton så att jag kunde hjälpa dig att städa ditt rum?... XOX Kurt"

"Nej (a) och du hade fått något för det i sådana fall ;) XOX Blaine"

"Bäst för dig! Nu vet jag i alla fall att jag DEFINITIVT inte kan komma på hela helgen :P XOX Kurt"

" men saknar dig… XOX Blaine"

"Vi sågs ju senast i morse XOX Kurt"

"Men saknar dig ändå! Vill inte sitta och lida igenom Niff helt själv hela helgen XOX Blaine"

"Tyvärr Blaine, nothing I can do. Men saknar dig också, jag önskar att vi gick på samma skola :/ XOX Kurt"

"Men Kurt då skulle vi ju inte kunna sms:a lika mycket :P XOX Blaine"

Kurt suckade. Han önskade faktiskt ibland (väldigt ofta) att de gick på samma skola men de hade diskuterat detta förut. Dalton var för dyrt för Kurt och Blaine var inte (trots vad han sa) redo att gå tillbaka till en allmänskola. Dessutom hade de sina lojaliteter till sina Glee klubbar.

"Nja, vi går ju fortfarande i olika årskurser och förresten läser du hellre mina sms än att prata med mig? :0 XOX Kurt"

"Det vet du att jag inte gör Jag vill inget hellre än att höra dina ord komma från din mun än att läsa dem XOX Blaine"

"Åh, va fint sagt Visste att jag var ihop med dig av en anledning ;P XOX Kurt"

"Åh va trevligt att jag kunde påminna dig Kurt, vet du vad Wes och David håller på med? :0 XOX Blaine"

"(suck) vad hittar de på nu då? XOX Kurt"

"De ljudisolerar mitt rum… verkar det som :S Vänta ska bara prata mera med dem. XOX Blaine"

Kurt läste sms:et och visste ju att Wes och David gjorde lite konstiga grejer men varför detta nu då…

Lite senare fick Kurt svaret. Han satt på bänken under idrottslektionen, som han inte var med på för han hade "stukat foten".

"De ljudisolerar mitt rum -_- De säger att det är på grund av… eh… igår natt. Tydligen hade vi inte varit så… tysta… XOX Blaine"

"Vad menar du?! o_o Hörde de… eller nej svara inte på det. Jag tror jag inte tänker prata med någon mera på Dalton på en månad (rodnar stort). XOX Kurt"

"Kurt, du kan inte lämna mig :0 Tydligen hade alla i vår korridor gått ner till stora salen på grund av oss… XOX Blaine"

"Det beslutar det! Jag tänker inte träffa eller prata med Dalton killarna mera! Det är ju pinsamt, jag menar varför sa du inget att jag/du lät så högt?! _ XOX Kurt"

"För att du lät underbart och jag var liksom inte fokuserad på om vi var högljudda eller inte Du var underbar igår, kan inte älska dig mera XOX Blaine"

"…. XOX Kurt"

"Jag älskar dig. XOX Kurt"

Kurt kunde inte tro att de alla hade hört när Blaine och han hade haft sin kväll tillsammans. Kurt kunde inte undvika och tänka att det nästan var som om alla de som hörde dem var med. Varför var Wes och David tvungen att uppmärksamma det faktum att de inte var tystlåtna. Kurt skulle aldrig mera ha... nej inte låta bli att ha sex med Blaine det vore rent av omöjligt men han skulle definitivt undvika att ha det i ett rum med tunna väggar. Kurt satt och rodnade och vill bara sjunka genom jorden och funderade om det skulle kunna gå att han aldrig mera träffade Dalton killarna. Men det skulle nog bli svårt. Ett till sms kom in när Kurt drog handen genom håret, vilket var en ovanlig händelse, vilket Rachel inte verkade lägga märke till det utan pratade vidare.

"Yes, you do ;) That you proved last night XOX Blaine"

"Blaine måste vi prata om det? XOX Kurt"

"Ja! Det var underbart och jag vill njuta av minnena XOX Blaine"

"Hm… men jag vill inte prata om att typ hela din korridor har nu minnen om oss XOX Kurt"

Blaine satt på sängen och hade schasat ut Wes och David från rummet. Han hade stängt dörren framför näsan på dem när de hade stod där flinande med silvertejp och isoleringsmaterial i händerna. Blaine hade inte tänkt på att de andra hade hört dem och hört hur Kurt var… Blaine visste inte riktigt om han gillade den tanken att andra var del av deras privata stund tillsammans.

"Tänkte inte på det på det sättet… vet inte om jag gillar det. Tror jag ska släppa in Wes och David igen. Du är bara min! XOX Blaine"

Kurt himlade med ögonen. Självklart gjorde Blaine det till en grej att ingen annan skulle få ta del av deras stund. Kurt höll med honom och skickade ett sms iväg till Wes innan han gick med Rachel, som fortfarande pratade om alla solon som vore perfekta för henne, till nästa lektion.

"Wes, gå in med David och gör ert jobb. Isolera iväg bara! ;) XOX Kurt"

Wes visade sms:et för David och Blaine öppnade dörren. De stormade in i rummet på uppdrag av alla Dalton killar och även Kurt. Deras jobb kunde rädda många öron och oskyldiga själar.

Kurt däremot tyckte fortfarande att det var pinsamt. Han skulle exakt till att radera sms:en om händelsen men han hann inte göra det förrän någon greppade tag om hans mobil och då var det redan försent att ångra. Han kunde inte fly och visste att han bara kunde vänta på det som skulle komma.

**Kommentera gärna! **


End file.
